The Secret To Family
by BS-4ever
Summary: five new friends join the fang gang and bring fun and family into Conner's world
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1: New Kids On The Block  
  
Disclaimer: (Because Trunkies is soooooooooo picky!) Screw you Joss! I don't care! GIVE ME CONNER! (And Doyle for my picky friend here k?) SPIKE TOO!  
  
{This is a little thing our insane minds put together from some very wishful thinking over the summer. Don't flame us, blame us, or tame us.  
  
I'm kicking SC off since her Muse is smoking something that my muse wants. *TG's muse tries to grab SC's muse's special pot thing*  
  
TG's Muse: Why are you acting so weird?  
  
SC's Muse: Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high.  
  
SC & TG: Stop it we're writing here.  
  
SC: No, you are, TG. I'm joining my muse.  
  
TG: No you're writing. I'm going into the closet for few minutes. *Naughty sounds come from the closet*  
  
SC: Fine, I'll be mature. Here's the story. She's being very scary now, so I'm left with a stupid computer that has a stupid 'no porn' rule. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be written entirely by me. Right now I'm just writing a paragraph or two while TG scares me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three months had passed since Angel and Cordy had disappeared. It had been one week since the new oracle had come to town. It was still a mystery as to who it was. Winifred Burkle, Charles Gunn and Conner Angel had given up looking for them. But only two were truly looking for Angel. Conner had no intension of caring for the father he grew up without. For all he cared, he could go to hell.again. The Fang gang was out looking for the Oracle in a dank looking part of town. The deep-set alleys twisted and turned to form a new sort of confusion.  
  
"Guys, don't you think we could do this in the day?" Fred quietly stuttered.  
  
"No, the Oracle can only come out at night." Conner mysteriously stated.  
  
"Dude, how would you know? You never researched it. You're making it up. And what's with the way you talk, like you're some evil savior. It's freakin' me out." Gunn said, earning the look of death from Conner.  
  
*TG is now taking over*  
  
Mean while a few blocks down a group of 5 (actually 4 since one's a one year old) was running down the street from a guy with a big knife. They ducked into an alley and the oldest looking one doubled over. Her blue hair was in her baby blue eyes. She was screaming in pain. Her best friend who looked no more than 13 started trying to calm down the screaming five-year- old Mackenzie.  
  
"Kenz, please stop crying," said the youthful Marissa.  
  
The 5 year old wouldn't stop crying and through her sobs she managed to say some thing. "Rista's hurt, I need to help her," bellowed the shrieking child as the 17-year-old Krista started to get up.  
  
"That had to be the freakiest one yet." Krista muttered.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Marissa like it was nothing.  
  
"A British dude with glasses and some evil hell bitch.no scratch that, I think she's lawyer, were being attacked by a British woman with raven hair and dark eyes that happened to be a vampire. And I'll be just fine even though you didn't ask this time."  
  
"You usually tell me not to bother asking."  
  
"But you usually do."  
  
"I just started doing what you told me to do."  
  
"God Rissa, you're in a bad mood today aren't you?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just after Alec stole that money from the guy with the knife and he chased after us I'm just a tad bit high strung."  
  
"I didn't mean to take the man's money. It's just after you were saying to each other how much we need money I took it from him. I didn't mean to cause trouble." Alec said in an innocent voice.  
  
"It's alright Alec, it's just you don't take money." Krista said in a kind voice to the sulking four year old.  
  
"I just thought that it would be okay since I only took a 10 and a 20 and not a 50 or 100."  
  
"Would've been better if you grabbed a $150 instead of just $30." Krista mumbled.  
  
"Rista, I don't want you turning my 4 year old brother into a delinquent."  
  
"Rissa, it's official. We NEED to get jobs to get cash."  
  
"Hello, I look 13. I can't get a job."  
  
"But you're really 17 so you probably could get a job."  
  
"Let's not get into that now, how about we get more into the where was whatever you saw happened."  
  
"I saw the words Wolfram and Hart. Does that probably help?"  
  
"I'll check the phone book at the next pay phone we find."  
  
That was when Connor, Fred, and Gunn finally found the five of them.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The three looked at the five people near them. The silence was deafening and Krista broke the silence.  
  
"Uh.hi."  
  
They looked at them with weird looks.  
  
"Listen, you wouldn't happen to know anything about a Wolfram and Hart place would you?"  
  
"They're bad." Fred said.  
  
"Okay, so does this mean we're supposed to help the British dude with glasses and the evil hell bitch, I mean lawyer, or do we help the really insane vampire chic that's trying to kill them since I really don't care."  
  
"Rista, I think we're supposed to help them." Marissa told her best friend.  
  
"Stupid things.what do you think they are?" Krista mumbled. "Those things really, really hurt."  
  
"Wait, what hurts?" Gunn asked with a strange tone.  
  
"Krista sees things. We have no clue what they are but she's been having them for a few months now." Marissa said nonchalantly.  
  
"You forgot that they really hurt like hell. I'm super pissed about them." Krista said in an angry tone of voice.  
  
"Now we know where the visions went." Fred said.  
  
"Kay, we know what to call them instead of evil things from hell but now there's the big question: WHY?" Krista said with a really angry tone.  
  
"We'll explain later. Just come with us." Fred told them.  
  
"What kind of mess have we gotten our selves into this time?" Krista mumbled.   
  
TG: You like? SuperChic will try to get the next chapter done quickly so don't worry. 


	2. Chapter Two

{I will kill who ever decided not to read this story! Just Kidding! However, I really am mad. Trunkies and I worked so hard to come up with this story. I wish you would be a little kinder to the people who try to please you with stories. That is the real reason that we write these stories. So, could you all be a little nicer to us demented authors? THX. Here is the next chapter, in which our new friends stories tell us who they are, mostly.}  
  
  
  
Marissa wasn't as sure as Krista was about these new strangers. As they drove to some hotel, Marissa and Krista whispered to themselves about the smartness of this decision. "Are you positive we can trust them? I mean for all we know they could be after the kids."  
  
"Rissa, please calm down. I mean they already helped us in one way; they gave us a place to stay for the night. How many people can say that they've been willing to help us? Not many. Now we have a total of three. That's two more than all others combined; and your mother didn't really help us-"  
  
"You shut up about my mother! She was the closest thing you had to a family that didn't try to kill you!" Marissa harshly whispered. "And we all know what your other family did to you." She stopped talking as the convertible pulled into the driveway of a massive building made in the late forties it seemed to Rissa. The youngest of the three got out of the drivers side and assisted Marissa in unbuckling the three children, as the truck that held the other couple pulled up next to the car. They got out and led them into the lobby of the structure. It was then that Alec decided to speak to the people.  
  
"What are we doing here? I wan to go back to my home with Rissa's mommy! She was the only mommy in the entire world that would go play in the rain with us!" 'Oh god,' Rissa thought. 'I thought he had forgotten Mommy.'  
  
"Sweetheart, we're just going to stay here tonight. Then we will be looking for our special home. Remember? The place in the meadow with all the flowers and no monsters?"  
  
"Yes! I remember, but I want to go there now! Why can't we go now?"  
  
"Because, we need to get enough money. We can't afford it now."  
  
"But why did you get mad at me for getting us money?"  
  
"It's wrong to steal."  
  
"Umm.can I just say something?" The young man inputted.  
  
"Not without telling us who you are first." Krista stated defiantly.  
  
"I'm Conner." He said with a touch of resentment in his voice. "And this is Fred and Gunn."  
  
"Okay, now you can say something."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Is that all? Because I thought you would be all dark and broody and mysterious with the whole taking us to a secret hotel and not even telling us why. And the hotel part sounded really wrong to say in front of the Littles." Krista giggled contently as the new people looked at her as if she was insane.  
  
""What I think Krista means is that you've got that whole creature-of- the-night, dark angel, I-am-completely-into-myself-and-I-need-to-right-my- wrongs kind of look to you."  
  
"No that's his father. Although I really think he's trying to take up the slack lately," said Gunn.  
  
"Funny. My name's Marissa Salinciota and the two older Littles are my brother and sister. That's Krista. You don't need to know her too well."  
  
"Hey!" Krista bellowed, as she gave Marissa a look that screamed, 'wait until later, bitch!'  
  
"Shut up. The sweetie here is Kyle. He's one year old and they all are the cutest kids ever. With the exception of Krista here. He is Krista's little brother. I know there isn't any family resemblance, but believe me, he's one of us."  
  
Fred spoke next. "How did you all get here?"  
  
"Umm.we were just in the neighborhood? Running from an evil guy with a knife? Does that work?"  
  
"Who was the guy?"  
  
"Umm.do you want me to answer or tell you the truth?"  
  
"You don't even know who you were running from?!" Gunn exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't know that he would attack us-" Alec's sentence was shortened by the humungous yawn that showed the gang that they needed to get the kids to bed.  
  
"'Rissa, come on. We need to get these kids to bed. They are going to die without sleep," Krista instinctively answered.  
  
"That's impossible. You can't die from lack of sleep." Conner muttered.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Gunn stopped Conner from retaliating by saying, "Come on Conner. Let's go get some rooms for them." He and Conner began to walk up the winding staircase to the left of the entrance.  
  
"WE can't sleep alone. WE all have to stay in the same room." Alec firmly bellowed. "WE need to protect Krista from the head-hurters! WE need to keep 'Rissa out of the rain! WE-"  
  
"Alec, baby, I think they understand. Why don't we follow them up- stairs? They'll give us some nice beds to sleep in and we can have nice dreams. But not the dreams you keep having. Okay Alecy? Please?" Krista put her hands around his small body and hugged him like a mother would. Marissa blushed at how Kyle screamed for a hug too. Krista took him from Rissa's arms and headed up the stairs after Conner and Gunn. Marissa followed with Alec and the speechless Mackenzie's hands inter twined with her own.  
  
Fred stood alone in the lobby, nit daring to breath until the newbies were out of sight. When they were, she sighed, "What have we done this time?"  
  
*******************************************  
  
The next day, The Fang Gang groaned as the events from yesterday bounced in front of their faces. Literally. Mackenzie came screaming into Conner's room and jumped on his bed without seeing who it was. Conner jumped and grabbed her by the arm. He yanked her into the hall and shouted, "Who is in charge of the little girl?!"  
  
Marissa came running out her room and picked the crying Mackenzie off the floor. Hurriedly, she apologized for her. "I am really sorry for that! It will never happen again. I-I have to go get her breakfast." Before Conner could say anything, Marissa ran down the hall into Krista's room.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe what Mackenzie just did!" Marissa gasped out as Krista stared at her curiously, as she got out of bed.  
  
"What did she do that got you so hyped up?" Krista stepped over to the closet, which held her backpack of stuff.  
  
"You know the thing she does when she sleeps alone where, in the morning, she comes screaming into our room to tell us that she's awake? Well, she got the rooms mixed up and ran into Conner, I think his name is, well his room and woke him up with her special screaming. It was so embarrassing. I don't think he is a people person." Krista childishly giggled and put her hand on Marissa's shoulder.  
  
"You didn't know that he's not a people person? Did you see the way that he was glaring at that Gunn guy when he mentioned his father? I mean what is up with that?"  
  
"Rista, you notice way too much about people. Don't you know that that is my job? To just sit and watch people walk by is my idea of fun."  
  
"Well you can do that tonight."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Fred invited us to go to some karaoke bar. She said that there is also a playpen in the back for the Littles."  
  
"But why are we going?"  
  
"They said it's because their friend is back and that they need info or something. Want to come?"  
  
"Sure. I am going to go find out how we get food for the youts here."  
  
"'Youts'?"  
  
"You've never seen that movie? Shame on you. I saw it with my mom."  
  
"You constantly talk about your mom. Why? I mean didn't she try to-"  
  
"Shhh! I think I hear someone outside the door. I'll talk to you later." Marissa left to go feed the kids, while Krista finished getting dressed.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ SC: Next chapter: a night at Caritas! 


	3. Chapter Three

All disclaimers, dedications, and stuff like that are in the first chapter.  
  
******  
  
Krista watched the others leave and sighed. She smiled slightly while humming, she rocked Kyle smoothly and glanced at the sky and watched the slate colored clouds grouping together in the sky merging together like the foamy ocean waves. She knew it, there was going to be a storm and it could be big, and where there are storms there's rain. She sighed slightly and started chanting, "Don't rain, don't rain; don't rain."  
  
She was getting bored and started to walk through the hotel to see what was there. She found a room with a lot of boxes. On top of a stack of boxes, there was a book. It had a black leather cover and there were words written on front in gold. They spelled out Cordelia Chase. Krista picked the book and went to the room the group was sharing. When she got back to the room she put Kyle into his crib and sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib. She opened the book and saw pictures of different people. She didn't recognize any of the people on the first few pages. One of them was a tall, dark, brooding man, then a tan girl with brown hair and brown eyes that looked like she could be a movie star, and there was man with bright blue eyes, black hair, and a happy grin.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like I found something interesting." Krista said right before Kyle woke up and started crying. She put the book down and picked up the baby boy and carried him out of the room and put the album back. She wrapped Kyle up in a blue cotton blanket and slipped her brown velvet jacket and walked outside carrying the boy in her arms. She looked at the address and the name of the bar she was going to meet them at.  
  
'Kinda funny that we're going to a bar even though Rissa and I are underage and we're taking the Littles.'  
  
She pushed a strand of her now blonde hair out of her eyes and found the building.  
  
'Okay so where's this Caritas place?'  
  
She walked down the stairs and looked around. There were different types of people and demons. She finally found the table that Rissa was sitting at with Connor and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey there guys."  
  
She saw a vampire onstage singing and looked at them and handed Kyle to Marissa.  
  
"I'll be back in a few Riss."  
  
Marissa looked slyly at Conner and shifted the small child in her arms. "Oh, God, I just know she's going to sing. I don't think I've ever been so afraid for my life and ears."  
  
Krista saw the stage was empty so she wrote the song on a slip and walked up.  
  
'Here goes nothing.'  
  
"I was feeling done in.couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before.  
  
You mean she?  
  
Uhuh.  
  
I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting;  
  
it only leads to trouble and-seat wetting."  
  
She looked out at the customers and saw two people that she recognized.  
  
'Who are they?' she thought as she launched into her performance.  
  
"Now all I want to know is how to go.  
  
I've tasted blood and I want more. (More, more, more.)  
  
I'll put up no resistance. I want to stay the distance  
  
I've got an itch to scratch. I need assistance.  
  
Toucha toucha toucha touch me  
  
I want to be dirty  
  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
  
Creature of the night.  
  
Then if anything grows, while you pose,  
  
I'll oil you up and rub you down. (Down, down, down.)  
  
And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
  
You need a friendly hand and I need action.  
  
Toucha toucha toucha touch me  
  
I want to be dirty  
  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
  
Creature of the night."  
  
Krista realized who they were and nodded at Marissa to look their way. Rissa excused herself and walked slowly around the room.  
  
"Toucha toucha toucha touch me.  
  
I want to be dirty.  
  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me.  
  
Creature of the night.  
  
  
Toucha toucha toucha touch me.  
  
I want to be dirty.  
  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me.  
  
Creature of the night.   
  
Creature of the night.  
  
Creature of the night?  
  
Creature of the night.  
  
Creature of the night.  
  
Creature of the night.  
  
Creature of the night.  
  
Creature of the night."   
  
Krista walked off the stage with a satisfied grin spread across her face. She walked over to the table which Marissa had claimed for herself, while gawking at Connor.  
  
"So Rissa, you gonna say anything or are you gonna keep on staring at him?"  
Marissa glared at Krista.  
  
"I wasn't staring, I was just."  
  
"Admiring that hotness of a guy named Connor?"  
  
"Doing research on."  
  
"Let me guess, you can bear a child for?"  
  
That earned Krista a whack to the head and a look of death.  
  
"Ow. You lil bit."  
  
"Not in front of the littles," Marissa bit off.  
  
Conner got up from his table and began to make his way towards the two girls, but changed his mind and headed over to where Fred and the rest of the investigators.  
  
"Well Rista, looks like you drove another person away."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Krista looked at the others again and looked at the two familiar people that she noticed earlier.  
  
"Deep in thought?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"Once again, feh. Second off, I think I recognize them."  
  
"No duh Rista. They're Fred, Gunn, and Connor. Except for those two others."  
  
"If I wasn't so rudely interrupted, I would've told you that I'm talking about those two."  
  
"So who do you think they are?"  
  
"I think the girl is Cordelia and I'm not sure about the cute guy."  
  
"Mind informing the uninformed?"  
  
"Oh, well after you guys left I went into that room filled with boxes and I saw a picture album with a picture of them with their names in it."  
  
"You looked through a book that doesn't belong to you? Rista, that's so wrong."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"You know, we are going to have to curb these little impulses of yours. I mean, how many times have they almost gotten us killed? And the littles are watching us. You have to stop-"  
  
"Umm... hello? We watched your mother. Wasn't that a bad enough influence for us? Also, did you hear the weather for tomorrow?"  
  
"No, I didn't what is it?"  
  
"Rain, but promise me that you won't go outside!!! The last time you did that we couldn't find you for days! You can't keep doing that."  
  
"But you know that she's going to be out there! I need to find her. The rain is the only time we get to play!" Marissa cried out, a glazed look sifting into her eyes. Fortunately, Lorne came over to see how they are doing, and to talk to Krista about her singing.  
  
"Well hello! How do you guys like Caritas? I had Gunn and everyone promise not to demolish it like they always do, but I'm not sure that'll happen. Hey, you said your name is Marissa right? I think that you should go meet Cordy and Doyle. And make sure you sing some of your own karaoke I need to talk to Kris here alone."  
  
"Don't call me Kris. My sister called me Kris. She's dead now, deader then a can of Spam. Don't call me Kris."  
  
"How poetic. Must say I loved your singing, by the way. But I can't I was expecting the choice of the song. Not many people would be brave enough to get up there and sing a song from the Rocky Horror Picture Show."  
  
"Well, I was Columbia and Janet in a cast every now and then until I was about fifteen." While they were talking, Marissa wondered over to meet Cordelia and Doyle. Krista looked up momentarily and gave her a look that said, 'Go on already Rissa. Just give me all the details afterwards.' Marissa sighed softly as she walked over to the groups table. She saw a seat next to Connor and sat down, noticing Krista giving her a look.  
  
"So Connor, who's your friend?" Cordelia asked. Conner rolled his eyes and looked away, while Fred cut in and released him from answering the inquiry.  
  
"This is Marissa. Marissa, I'd like you to meet Cordelia Chase and Doyle."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Marissa said softly. She noticed Krista walking over to them.  
  
"Hi." Cordelia said.  
  
Krista sat down and saw Doyle and smiled.  
  
"Hi." Krista said in a soft voice, unlike her usual boastings and grievances.  
  
"Hey." Doyle said. Krista sighed dreamily.  
  
"Umm, Rista, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Krista said as they walked over to a somewhat seclude corner of the bar.  
  
"Rista, you have crushed on him hard, huh?"  
  
"Me? Crush? On who?" Krista replied in a surprised tone.  
  
"You. Yes. On Doyle." Marissa stated firmly in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess. Maybe. Listen, I'm not feeling too good. I'm just going to head home." Krista said feigning a slightly dizzy motion.  
  
"Fine, I'll let you off this once." Marissa said.  
  
Krista walked back to the Hyperion and thought about everything that had happened so far. She curled up on her bed. A few minutes later darkness took over her and she fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
SLD (formerly known as TG): Well, that's it for this chapter. Next is going to be SC's chapter and so on and so forth. 


End file.
